Lonely Miko, Lonely TaiYoukai, Fate?
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: SessKag Kagome separated from Sesshoumaru & the kids 3yrs ago. Naraku dead but more adventures to come when Lord Kaito and his generals save her from dying in the snow after another battle over the Shikon No Tama. humor, romance, adventure, Love?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own InuYasha or the song "Lullaby" by the Dixie Chicks. This story just came to mind so I typed until I got stuck on where else to go with it. Some twists and turns but nothing too major. Tell me what you think and if any one remembers episodes 94 and 95 'Those Who Create The Shikon No Tama' then please tell me if the imitation jewels had miasma or poison in them, it seems they did but I do not remember. This story is set past all of the movies and episodes, not sure if I should go into detail with Naraku being defeated. Just tell what you think for a first chapter. The story carries on past what is in front of her now for troubles.

A man, no youkai, with turquoise eyes and orange hair and a fox tail stood out in the cold winter looking at the scene of a fresh battle grounds. His fluffy hair tied up high in a sky blue ribbon, a green leaf on his forehead with yellow stripes under each eye, one each

wrist, his waist, and ankles for his markings and his armor over his dark green haori and hakama with sky blue designs on shoulders and sleeves and down the sides of his hakamas, his obi matching with haori and hakama but reversed colors. He scanned for any indication of who fought here and then began to follow a fresh blood trail in the once white snow of the winter that seemed to last forever.

He signaled to the other three youkai with him to follow on cautiously. They were wearing similar attire to one another. All Three had armor on but not as fierce as the Kitsune's in front of them. One of them with blonde hair and sky blue eyes wore a light

Yellow hakama and haori with a deep red obi. His two markings the color orange. Another youkai with light brown hair that he wore up high in a dark green tie but sea-foam green eyes. He wore matching haori and hakama the color of dark green the obi purple. His marking dark blue but jagged.

The last of them had wavy dark green hair with stripes of red in a few areas like the outline of his face. His hair also held up high in an orange tie. His hakama and haori both orange also but a blue obi. He had two jagged black markings.

During the in between period of battle between the North and South, the Northern Lord was checking the area where he felt a great power be unleashed. He and his three best generals stumbled upon the Shikon Miko. It wasn't hard I though since she was drenched

in blood of hers and others. It looked like a battlefield where the blood started but where it ended was the body of a young maiden with a hole in her side and trying her best to protect a jewel and not just any jewel, the Shikon No Tama.

The Northern Lord recognized her from the description the Western Lord Sesshoumaru had given him. She had black raven hair that shone blue when reflected in the light. Creamy unmarred porcelain skin and her eyes were like looking into a deep ocean abyss when warm but icy when angered. He said they were like sapphire jewels when calm but also the same when sad or crying. She had a fiery spirit to protect those who needed it but looks promising death could rival any cold looks he, or any Lord, would give an enemy.

He looked down at her with a bit of worry, pity and a lot of anger towards those who could ever harm a pure creature like her. Her body soaked in blood. Her priestess outfit was stained. Instead of the red hakamas a priestess normally would wear, she wore yellow. He heard the reason of that being to separate herself in looks from her incarnation that still roamed the earth. He heard her sharp intakes of pain and the movement of her trying to shift her body but failing.

Her eyes opened and he could barely read any emotion except the pain that she

could not get rid of and then when he looked at them again it was emptiness. The emptiness that mothers would get when there child died. That anyone would have when everything dear to them was lost from them. When they had to go day by day in loneliness with only knowing to do their duty and nothing else. When they only had their duty to live for and an underlying hope that they would see their loved ones again and return to the once happy life they lead. An emptiness that shown in this figure that looked like she was destined to roam this life alone and then die alone.

For a second he could see relief flicker in her eyes and a bit of hope. He understood

that. He understood it all too well. The relief and hope that they don't die alone or not remembered by at least one soul. Those eyes looked at him wearily then. He decided it was time to break the silence.

"Miko, Kagome-sama, I am not here to harm you. I have no need to take the jewel from you or end your life. If anything I wish to try my best to help you." The Northern Lord spoke to the young miko and then noticed her demonic features. The jewel changed her

features so she can properly protect the jewel.

"The only thing anyone could possibly do is heal these physical wounds though they

are nothing to me. That is not what is killing me. Those wounds are only destroying my body. They only need time but the rest may never heal." She spoke truthfully but in a

matter-of-fact tone like stating something.

The Northern Lord thought it was different that she did not have warmth or pure happiness in her like she had always been described as. He wished to see it for at least once. He almost thought it was another posing to be her so they can make off with the jewel but her calming scent was what told him no, that this broken spirited creature is the once happy and care-free loving miko he had heard so much about.

He knelt down to pick her up and hold onto the jewel for her as he watched

her eyes glaze over and then close. "Come, when we arrive at the palace I want one of you to get the healer and the other to send a servant to prepare a room for when she becomes better. She is our new guest."


	2. Chapter 2

She started to wake up but wished she did not. 'Now where am I!' She remembered back at the battle and then trying to get far away from the clearing and trying her best to keep on moving but soon she was on hands and knees crawling and then dragging her

body to sit under a tree but passed on her stomach from exhaustion. She heard the padding of feet from what could guess was four demons. 'Damn, more demons after the jewel and trying to kill me. Please help me Kami, so that I either die swiftly or by some

miracle its someone that might ignore me and the jewel.' She listened to them walk up to her and she tried to grasp the jewel as tight as she could.

No one said anything so tried as hard she could fighting blackness from overtaking her and then she opened her eyes and looked at the Kitsune before her. 'Is he just going to stand there all day and decide whether or not he should kill me and take the jewel or just take the jewel and leave me to suffer till death or unconsciousness...I'm going to die alone and be known as a failure since I couldn't protect one damn jewel. Not even after I get demonic features and abilities can even stay alive or away from battle.

Everyone has left me in this world that I don't belong to. No place where I even belong. The last of everyone has been taken from me three years ago. My 'daughter' Rin and 'son' Shippo were taken from me by Sesshoumaru without any explanation of what I have

done wrong. Heck I even thought we both possibly becoming more than friends, and now for my stupidity of that, he is gone too.'

"Miko, Kagome-sama, I am not here to harm you. I have no need to take the jewel from you or end your life. If anything I wish to try my best to help you.

" What is there to save, there is nothing of me so how could anyone save me? "The only thing anyone could possibly do is heal these physical wounds though they are nothing to me. That is not what is killing me. Those wounds are only destroying my body. They only need time but the rest may never heal." 'Now if he would just leave to my self I can get on with this pathetic life of mine to try and fulfill my duty to the jewel for possibly all eternity.' With that thought it was the last she remembered before her eyes glazed over. She opened her eyes once again to be looking at the same Kitsune.

"You are finally awake, I see." She looked at him and couldn't figure what he could possibly gain by saving this miko.

"What is it that you want of me?" He looked at her as if she were insane.

"Nothing except to get better soon." She glanced around the room wearily and checked to if he was lying.

"Why would a youkai save a miko who is as good as dead, also a miko he has never met?" He chuckled at that, she still had wit in her and definitely smart. He will put happiness back in those eyes as a start.

"I may not have met you but I have heard plenty about you." 'He must be after the jewel or my power, it just wouldn't make sense for him to actually feel sorry or worry about me.'

"Then why did you not take the jewel and leave? We both know I could barely wiggle my fingers or even pry open my eyes. You would have made off with the jewel and I more than possibly would have died in the snow.

'She obviously doesn't seem to remember being happy and doing good deeds just because you can and want to.' He settled down next to her on the cot and leaned up against the wall. "Where is all the beings you had always traveled with? You seem much different what I have been told." She looked at him with a bit of a depressed look and then looked at the far away, taking more interest in it.

"Miroku and Sango are married and live in the Taijya village, where Sango lived with her friends and family, they finished restoring it with some other Taijya and started there new families now. Kirrara is with her, she is the nekomatta. Kikyo is still helping others but instead of being a priestess she serves as more of a healer due to being mated to InuYasha. They live in Kaede's Village bordering InuYasha's Forest...Lord Sesshoumaru is with Rin and Shippo, he is training them in various subjects. My other companion is away retrieving some materials and information for an upcoming battle of mine."

'She may have barely faltered and may not have tears welling up in her eyes but in all she is depressed and lonely.' He watched her continue just stare off. "Did you not gain any other companions along the way? I know you had once resided in a Shrine near the Western lands that had been destroyed a few months later, during your stay." She looked back at him and then relaxed and looked at the ceiling.

"Yes I gained many companions along the way but none as long as my first ones. These ones were more of a safe journey thing, but some who wanted to travel with me got scared and stayed in the next village after seeing the hardships of it, as in the battles I go through. The shrine should hopefully be rebuilt. The inhabitants were saved and I worked one month each in the surrounding villages to repay the debt for supplies to the shrine. It was only two villages but I had to keep up a constant barrier around them until I left so the mistake is not repeated. The day the shrine was destroyed was when I had fallen ill for

a few days and could not check the perimeter. I don't know who could have taken one of the seals off of its perimeter but it was enough for the youkai to attempt to kill me off and take the jewel."

'Someone had taken a seal off. Not even I can, being one of the Lords. I doubt Lord Sesshoumaru could either.' "Do you feel like there might be a new Naraku on the way?"

They both went into thought for a while. Kagome thought of all the attacks for the past three and a half years and some of the lesser ones before. "I think if anyone is behind all this, they are only after me. They have little interest in bringing others into it. It could very well be.." She cut the thought off and refused to say anything more to a stranger none-the-less. He looked at her and knew she would not say anything more.


	3. Chapter 3

"That reminds me, I have yet to introduce myself. I'm the Northern Lord, Lord Kaito, but please just Kaito between us." Kagome looked at him and nodded.

"Then please, just Kagome between us. I still feel uncomfortable with formalities."

'I must find a way to get her to smile. Break through this facade and false smiles and see a real one.' "I don't see why you don't stay at Sesshoumaru's fortress. I've heard rumors of a relationship blossoming between you two before and now..why didn't you stay?" She breathed in heavily, no one had asked to know of this. Why now, she was beginning to deal with it all.

"I'm the Priestess to the Shikon Jewel and he is a youkai Lord that needs heirs. I have a never ending duty to protect the jewel and I cannot do that and provide a family without the possibility of them dying. Don't think Shippo and Rin haven't been used on me before. If they die I would never forgive myself if they were murdered for the jewel. He has plenty of suitors either way and the feelings are unrequited." At that last statement it gave it all away.

"More so you don't want to be hurt again and have him show affection and then live life with another like you and InuYasha. Of course I doubt the feelings being unrequited, Sesshoumaru has lightened up since you have first met. Well either way you need some

food so you can gain your strength. You should not be journeying on warring lands as it is but you are welcomed in home as a guest." He ended in a cheery voice that reminded her of Shippo terribly. She nodded and put on a light smile.

Kaito summoned a servant to bring some food for the guest and then sat back down. "I have a guest room prepared for your stay. Tomorrow you can be shown to

your room so you can get a proper bath in the hot springs." He noticed a bit of joy in her eyes at the mention of the hot springs. He chuckled a little bit.

She looked at him questioningly but put back her facade or also what she calls Sesshoumaru's 'poker' face. Just as he was about to speak they both heard running in the halls toward the door. A male figure approached the shoji screen and knelt before hearing the okay to speak. "Milord, Lord Sesshoumaru is holding an urgent meeting he asked for you to attend to. I just received news from the messenger that you are to leave right away. Some attacks are being unleashed on all the lands and not by any of the Lords. The South is also attending. A peace treaty is being thought upon, or at least a pause in battles between the lands. I guess some sort of an alliance. That is all milord."

"Thank you, I will leave shortly. You are dismissed." The figure left and Kaito looked

back at Kagome.

"Rest up, I will inform you on the meeting I return. You are in no condition for travelling. Your food is almost here. Get better soon." She nodded.

"Thank you for your kindness and hospitality but may I ask why you are doing this for me?" He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head a bit.

"I only learned from the best, if people were more like you then this place would be much better. It feels good to be happy and do good deeds just because you can and want to." She blushed a bit and looked at him in shock and then slowly nodded her head. "I must take my leave now. Enjoy your meal and have a good rest." He left right as her meal was brought in. She continued on with eating her meal, putting her mended clothes on and then went into a nice slumber.

A few hours later she awoke to sensing a few different auras in the room. She opened her eyes and caught the youkai's wrist that was about to plunge a dagger into her heart. "Give me the jewel!"

By then she had about 15 youkai's around her and trying to get the jewel. 'Damn it never ends. I have to get out of here somehow. She blocked one hit but got stabbed by another. She bit back the pain trying to lessen the numbers and formulating a way to get out. It continued like that for a while. She unleashed a small amount of purification powers and the youkais blew backwards, she proceeded into stepping into her sandals and grapping the cloth wrappings.

She rushed out the room just as some guards came to her aid. "Wait Kagome-sama, your wounds will reopen. Please we will protect you!" Too late she had already run out of the hallway and exited the palace.

'Damn the Lord and generals will not be happy about the outburst.' The guard ran to the only general that was here still. "General Akitoki." He approached the blonde haired blue eyed general.

"Yes Mishoti. You know I'm training the new recruits, what was the meaning of the outburst?" He stiffened a bit.

"A few of the servants and soldiers tried an attempt on the Kagome-sama's life to get the Shikon No Tama. She fled the castle after subduing them with her powers quickly."

Akitoki was not pleased. He waved a servant over. "Inform the captain holding the soldiers and servants, responsible for the outburst, that they are to be taken down to the dungeons. When he is done with that he is to replace the guard training the new

recruits." He looked at the guard in front of him.

"Continue on with the training until he arrives. I will in form our Lord of this. If the

Miko returns, she is to be shown to her guest room. If not then search the perimeter. She would be a powerful ally." The guard nodded and bowed. The general barked out orders to the recruits and left to the Western Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Western lands, all of the Lords of the lands and most of the territory leaders had gathered a few hours earlier and are in the middle of looking over the information they knew so far. "All the information we have is that a demoness and rumor of a dark Miko

are working under a higher power. What if this is Naraku reborn! He still has some that served for him walking the lands as we speak. We all know how long we had to live with his annoyance till he was dealt with, so to speak." The Southern Lord boomed. He was

never very open minded in some situations. "The Dark Miko Tsubaki had even cursed the Miko Kikyo. Naraku was the one to act it out. This could be her or one of her followers that has a grudge against the Shikon Miko, Kagome-sama. She should be here since this could involve the jewel." He said and finished looking at one of his generals that came in the door a minute ago.

"I'm sorry Milord, I could not find a trace of her. All I know is that she has been avoiding villages due to increased attacks on her for the jewel." Before Sesshoumaru could lose his temper at hearing the news, Kaito decided to speak.

"My generals and I had found her just this morning. We felt a surge of power close to the palace and found a fresh battle ground. The only one that appeared to have survive was

Kagome-sama but we had to travel a couple miles in the blizzard till we found her barely conscious. We could only find her due to the blood trail. She is in the castle resting. I have already spoken to her and I think she might already know something. I doubt she knew about the attack on the lands. As it seems she has noticed an increase in attacks around the time of the shrine incident. She had put barrier seals on the perimeter of the shrine. She had fallen ill for a few days and was not able to check the perimeter. As we know the shrine got attacked but as Kagome-sama found out, someone had taken one of the seals off. I think I agree that another Miko is has something to do with that. I highly doubt any of us could take off a barrier seal. We would be purified before we accomplished it." A nod of heads went around the room. Kaito noticed some red sweep into Sesshoumaru's eyes but as soon as he stopped talking he fought it down.

They discussed the information another hour until general Akitoki burst into the room. "Excuse my interruption but its urgent. Some servants and soldiers created an outburst in the castle. They made an attempt on Kagome-sama's life to get the jewel from her. She

grabbed the jewel and fled the castle after subduing them with her powers. The servants and soldiers await in the dungeons for punishment. I sent a search party for her but I doubt they could find her in the blizzard." Kaito was not pleased at all that this had

happened.

Sesshoumaru beat him to speaking. "You are saying that jewel is not inside her anymore." He stated more than ask giving him an even look.

Kaito spoke up. "We found her in the snow trying to grasp the jewel. She had a deep wound on her left side. From the hole in her haori it was about the same size as the jewel."

Red flowed back into Sesshoumaru's eyes before he cleared it out and brought attention back to him. "We will meet back here in seven days time and continue. Kaito, his generals and I will search for the Miko.

Before anyone could move another youkai stepped into the room. "Do not forget about me Sesshoumaru." All heads snapped to attention and looked at the youkai that entered the meeting.

Gasps were heard around the room. "Father, how is it that you are alive and before us?"

Inu Taisho smirked. "I guess the Kami's are not done with me yet. We shall discuss that later. We have to find the Miko." With that, most of them retired to their rooms. The other group left in search of Kagome.

When they arrived at Kaito's castle they immediately followed her tracks again. They ran through the dense forest to the east of the castle in pursuit of her. They found a cleared out area in the forest where trees were tossed and hit by a youkai, some remains of others youkais and ash from the rest that they guessed was from Kagome. They followed her next trail of blood that had increased. It looked like she was still running by the light spread out footprints.

After an hour or so later they found that the tracks were getting smaller and found some more youkai remains. Ten minutes later it appeared that she was crawling a few times while going uphill. Sesshoumaru was about to lose it seeing her blood and struggles in the very deep snow. The blizzard picked up then, Sesshoumaru in the lead could tell her scent ends around here. Just when he was about to take another step he noticed something under the snow in front of him and a few locks of raven hair and an arm slung over the fallen log with the hand laying slightly on top with the jewel underneath it.

Sesshoumaru picked her up as quickly as possible and heard the soft slow beating of her heart. Kaito grabbed the jewel and they scanned the area around them. Inu Taisho spoke first. "We should get her to a cave and warm her up first. We would worsen her condition traveling in this storm." With that said they took a left off the trail and travelled quickly to the mountains.

They quickly found a cave and checked the area for any more attacks for the jewel. Kaito went for food incase she awoke and would eat. Inu Taisho and the generals looked out

side of the cave near the entrance making sure no attacks happen. Akitoki went into the back of the cave and started a good sized fire to ensure warmth. It was maybe three feet wide.

Sesshoumaru mean while took off the outer layer haori. He knelt down to Kagome

with his back to the entrance of the cave. He took off her haori and hakama and then her second under haori and proceed to rip it to shreds. He looked at her bloody bruised up body and the gouge from the jewel, all the while with red in his eyes from seeing her

blood.

'Damn those lowly youkai for this. The servants and soldiers that caused her to flee will regret ever messing what is mine.' He sliced off the bandages and then threw them in a pile. He used the bandages that were still some what clean to try and clean of the wound with his spit. He bandaged her back up. After that was done he wrapped her in his haori and placed her clothes near the fire to dry. He proceeded with picking her up and then sitting down leaning with his back on the wall of the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

They all heard a couple kids calling out 'Kagome-sama' outside the cave in the forest. Inu Taisho left the cave to see why they would need her. He stopped to see a boy and a girl about twelve and ten summers in age. "Follow me." He then turned and heard there hesitance in there footsteps.

"She is in the cave." They proceeded to the cave just as Kaito had arrived with a couple of

rabbits and a boar. Kaito gave him a questioning look. "I recognize their scent near one of her battles. I doubt the Kagome-sama would like it if she found them dead in the snow if she had already tried to protect them from lowly youkai."

The kids entered the cave to see Kagome unconscious in another demons arms. "Kagome-sama must be the most important Miko in all of the lands." The younger girl whispered in awe. Kaito smiled to this.

He had no problems with ningens. They can be helpful in different ways. He watched as the kids kept there distance from them and the older boy casting glances at the food he was cooking for Kagome. "Kids, come here."

When they finally came over still looking at him wearily he decided to speak again. Looking at the boy. "Want to help me cook Kagome-sama's food? I will let you two have the other rabbit." They looked at him and then nodded.

They both spoke back to him. "Anything for Kagome-sama!"

The young girl decided to ask while taking a quick glance at Kagome. "Will she awaken soon?"

Kaito gave another light smile and nodded. "She should."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Knowing her love of food she would wake as soon as she

smells the cooking meat."

Kaito chuckled. "I wonder if the food earlier was enough for her then." He thought whole heartedly.

The green haired general tensed noticeably. "You sense them." Just as he said that they caught a whiff of wolves.

"The wolf leader of the eastern mountain territories." Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone.

They approached the cave and looked at the relieved expressions Kouga and Ayame wore as they came up to the cave along with Kouga's brown wolves and Ayame's white wolves. "Thank Kami its you." Ayame said with relief clearly in tone.

"You were not at the meeting. What kept you?" Kaito felt quite curious as to why they would be up this far north in a blizzard.

"Gomen, we had only gotten the message not too long ago. We could feel some great auras in the area and wanted to see if you may have been one of them. We caught your scent on the wind and got here as fast as possible. A dark Miko keeps causing us trouble between the territories." In that last statement they got every ones attention.

Kouga kept looking at Kagome's unconscious form being held by Sesshoumaru. Before

they could continue with the conversation, Kagome began to stir and moments later she began to wake up. "Huh. Why is everyone here?" She was thoroughly confused seeing so many youkai in the cave. That is when she realized someone is holding her on their

lap and her clothes are by the fire drying. A blush went across her cheeks and she looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring back at her with amusement dancing across his eyes. "Uhh, hi."

He smirked a bit. "As intelligent as always I presume." That did it for embarrassment.

"Hmph." Everyone thought it was quite an exchange between the two. Especially seeing a bit of the ol' Kagome and Sesshoumaru actually teasing her with a bit of a smirk playing on his lips. Then she looked around the cave and noticed the children cooking by the

fire. "I thought I told you two to get back to the village."

They looked at her sheepishly. "We got worried about you and noticed the

fire in one of the caves in the mountains so we tried calling out your name to see if it was you and then the one with silver hair up tied up high came and found us and brought us to you!" The little boy answered in merriment.

Kagome looked at Inu Taisho questioningly. "You can't be...but it looks just like him..." All of the men excluding Kouga, were stifling laughter at this. The rest just thought nothing of it.

Sesshoumaru decided to entertain her train in thinking by speaking right next to her ear with his warm breath tickling her neck sending shivers up and down her body and the hairs standing straight up. "Just who do you think it could be. You know he died and you

met his spirit."

She began shifting uncomfortably. "You are right Miko. I am him." She looked at him again.

"But you were dead."

"Yes I was dead." She was confused now.

"The Kami's were not through with me yet."

Akitoki decided to question something that came to mind quickly. "Kagome-sama, do you have any idea as to who might be aiding some of these attacks." She thought for a second.

"Well I do not know about the lands but... well nothing it is of no concern I'm sure." Sesshoumaru wanted to hear the answer as well.

"What is nothing, these attacks on you and us can be linked." She sighed and gave in.

"A follower of the dark miko Tsubaki, who I and Kikyo have both battled, is jealous of me and wants the Shikon Jewel as a revenge from Tsubaki and to also continue to make

sure she does unto me as Tsubaki has done to Kikyo." They knew what it meant but not what it entailed and felt that she knew.

"Continue" She looked at them deciding if she should trust them to take it wisely. She figured they would get it out of her one way or another.

"She decided to not use the same curse as was placed on Kikyo for certain reasons. She plans to do more than a simple curse to ensure that I am not brought back to life or my soul saved." Sesshoumaru bit back a growl and tried to pull her a little bit closer without gaining the attention of others.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"She decided to not use the same curse as was placed on Kikyo for certain reasons. She plans to do more than a simple curse to ensure that I am not brought back to life or my soul saved." Sesshoumaru bit back a growl and tried to pull her a little bit closer without gaining the attention of others.

A while later Sesshoumaru had left to the front of the cave for guard duty while the rest

of them went by the fire to warm up. Kagome sat and ate with the kids while she held them close to her, an arm around both of them with them sitting next to her on either side.

Just then they felt another youkai aura in the area coming towards the cave. A nekomatta landed outside the cave and looked wearily at the men. She looked much like Kiara but she had a black mane instead and two black streaks on each front paw and more black swirls on her tails.

Kagome looked at her and smiled then nodded her head. The nekomatta was carrying some items in a sack that held by her jaws. She walked over to Kagome and unloaded the stuff then transformed into her smaller figure. "Thank you Kiana, its seems you brought even extra for me." She meowed and then jumped into her lap and snuggled in.

Kagome looked at the scrolls, herbs, and a few other useful items, the last but not least was a katana in its sheath. The hilt sported black leather and the sheath was also black with silver at the tip with two rubies on either side. She set it down and prayed her respects to the gods for helping Kiana and Totosai in having good fortune for the items needed in the upcoming battles. She looked over the scrolls quickly while the kids finished eating. Once she was done she put everything back into the bag.

The little boy decided to break the silence. "Kagome, can you please tell us a story or sing to us?"

She looked down to him and smiled, then went into thought. "I told you a most every story while I stayed in the village, and you have heard almost every song...hmmm I got one. Its called 'Lullaby' by the Dixie Chicks, from the Americas. A group of three woman sing it, but they will not exist for about 500 years yet. The America's have yet to be discovered by these lands. Other lands farther than china will discover them. but if I was to tell you where America is I would have to say hundreds of miles east from here over the waters which will later be called the Pacific Ocean. But enough about that hmm..this how the song goes." She answered all unspoken questions on the foreign words they heard.

They didn't have you where I come from

Never knew the best was yet to come

Life began when I saw your face

And I hear your laugh like a serenade

How long do you want to be loved

Is forever enough, is forever enough

How long do you want to be loved

Is forever enough

Cause I'm never, never giving you up

I slip in bed when you're asleep

To hold you close and feel your breath on me

Tomorrow there'll be so much to do

So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you

How long do you want to be loved

Is forever enough, is forever enough

How long do you want to be loved

Is forever enough

Cause I'm never, never giving you up

As you wander through this troubled world

In search of all things beautiful

You can close your eyes when you're miles away

And hear my voice like a serenade

How long do you want to be loved

Is forever enough, is forever enough

How long do you want to be loved

Is forever enough Cause

I'm never, never giving you up

How long do you want to be loved

Is forever enough, is forever enough

How long do you want to be loved

Is forever enough

Cause I'm never, never giving you up

Is forever enough

Cause I'm never, never giving you up

She hummed the parts with no singing just instruments. They all listened intently to her song and relaxed to her soothing voice. The children and Kiana fell asleep and the rest of them closed there eyes and rested them.

Kaito glanced at her right when she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep for the next couple hours. 'She would make some man a great wife and mother to there children some day. I hope her and Sesshoumaru will stop being stubborn, they needn't continue to suffer from loneliness..' Kaito began to think of what they would do with the children tomorrow. 'If one of them dropped them off alone then the villagers would come after them with 'weapons' but perhaps if Kagome came along with then they would not be fearful.' His thoughts continued on for awhile till he noticed her stirring awake.


	7. Chapter 7

She awoke to see the boar had been disposed of. Kouga in deep thought across from her with Ayame asleep resting her head on his shoulders and his arm wrapped around her. She noticed the InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru were outside walking and the rest by the front of the cave.

Akitoki noticed she was awake, moved towards the fire, and sat down to her left. The others looked up to see him move towards the "Kagome-sama if you do not mind me asking, what is all of these items?" He smiled a bit from embarrassment but curiosity got the better of him.

"No I don't mind at all. I'm glad you asked but they say, 'curiosity killed the cat.'" She laughed and by that time, InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru had arrived. "The katana I asked for Totosai to make me, my old katana was just a simple one I had picked up along the way and got broken. Other than that, I run out of arrows fast and my bows are snapped too easily so he is working on a stronger one where I can just make my own arrows out of my Miko powers instead of running out all the time. I have not accomplished making arrows yet but I am close. One of the scrolls is just on what he knows of the blade. The rubies are not ordinary, they hold some of my Miko powers in it and the blade is of course made from one of my fangs. The other is being used for the bow. The other scrolls hold information on other infamous Mikos and curses they are revered for, the others are just various information that may be helpful on the long run. Another is a family tree of Midoriko's bloodline, which will answer more questions later on about the upcoming turn of events. I have a few herbs that Totosai said would help me out in the end and some extra history on Tsubaki. I have yet to figure out who her follower is, but she has done her work well. I am still a few steps ahead of her due to some finer details of my powers compared to Midorikos." Next thing Kagome swatted her nose and Myouga fell in her hand. "Myouga, what are you doing here?"

He looked at her and straightened himself up. "Hmm that is almost too much like InuYasha. Well he sent me here to tell you of a dark Miko that Kikyo has had frequent encounters. She showed up a few days ago with a demoness trying to steal her soul. They said something about a great sorcerer...Do you remember the demons that made an imitation of the Shikon no Tama, they used the villagers to make them all. They umm, plan to use you...They want it to be like another Midoriko in the cave fighting for days until you trap the demon's soul and force out your own..." He looked at her, noticing that she is in deep thought.

The demons including the Kiana were growling at this. Then Kagome grinned. "They think that would happen but I don't have the ability to purify demon souls or even trap them in my body..." She snickers a little bit, everyone looked at her confused, and then she starts to laugh.

"Kagome, why are you laughing over a matter like this?" She looks at him and calms her self.

"I found out that I am part reincarnation to both Kikyo and Midoriko. I harbor the good part of there souls. You could say Midoriko is also a very old grandmother of mine. I had come across her family time line and remembered my own. Midoriko's cuts off and mine starts at the last few relatives on hers. Therefore, they think just because of all this that I can do the same thing. I had also found out that she did not fight alone. Kiarra, Sango's nekomatta was her helper. So they see that similarity too, but I do not purify youkai souls, I purify there body. So therefore I cannot force out my own soul, but I can unleash all of my

purifying energy but not my soul. They are clever but they didn't read the finer details of my powers compared to hers." She answered all of that with wisdom and a matter-of-factly tone.

They all registered that and then Sesshoumaru and InuTaisho made there presence known. InuTaisho decided to speak first. "Well then as long as you do not learn that or learn from her mistake of thrusting out your own soul then it should be safe."

The two other generals decided to speak. The green haired one first. "If you were to learn you would have to learn to master it and use it sparingly." The light brown haired one spoke up then. "Forgive us; we had not introduced our selves. I am general Daichi, this is general Akio, and you may have already met general Akitoki. We serve under Lord Kaito as his top three generals." They all bowed when introduced and she nodded to them and put on a light smile. Other than that, her face is warm yet she did not show any emotion.

General Akio decided to question on the heritage. "What is significant about Midoriko's blood line and what are the finer details the dark Miko overlooked?"

She went back into deep thought and nodded. "This is hard to explain so bare with me. I am only half of Kikyo's reincarnation and half Midoriko's. Not all of Midoriko's soul was sealed, and I harbor all of Kikyo's except the part I sacrificed so she can be like her old self except for the copy a demon made of mine. In a way, I harbored two souls and both from Midoriko and Kikyo so I guess that is why the Shikon No Tama wanted me for its protector since I hold both its old protectors souls. Naraku had once tried to steal my soul but it was too big for the mirror to hold so it exploded and released all the souls it carried and they returned to everyone's body. He and others have tried many ways to control me and destroy me but they all failed."

She let them digest that for a minute then continued. "I can't determine what all might happen if I did happen to end up fight like Midoriko did for those days and nights but I doubt I will be purifying youkai souls since I just purify there bodies leaving there souls to find peace eventually. Also the curse Tsubaki had used on Kikyo wouldn't work on me for certain reasons but so far events have always seemed to repeat themselves with me from what happened between Kikyo and InuYasha. Kikyo had fallen in love with InuYasha which caused the curse to act and she died thinking InuYasha betrayed her and sealing him to the Goshinboku tree for 50 years until I came along and broke the

seal on the arrow. Tsubaki had once released this snake on Kikyo once and Kikyo hit it back at Tsubaki and the snake going into her through her eye. These things I have repeated in my own way. Menomaru had controlled me, I shot InuYasha to a tree, and my emotions and Miko powers together broke off his hold. Tsubaki tried sending the snake at me and I used my bow to hit it, thus it went back into Tsubaki's eye again. So far I have re-enacted some of the major turn points in Kikyo's life along with having a bond with InuYasha that we have passed off as more of sibling love."

They all digested everything she told them and nodded in understanding to it all. She sighed, 'hopefully I will escape the curse part unless they cursed me to loneliness.' She sighed again. Just then, she noticed it getting lighter outside as she looked out of the cave. "What is going on for today?"

Kaito got out of his thinking and decided to answer. "We will journey with you to drop off the kids but we will have you take the kids inside the village so the villagers do not get scared of us. After that since my castle is closer, being that we are in my lands, we can all rest up there. I want the healers to look over your wounds after you bathe. You will be in your guest room this time instead of the healing wing. We can discuss anything further at dinner or in the upcoming days. We have another meeting in 6 days back at the Western Castle and we would like it if you joined. Like you had said earlier, you have been there main victim but now instead of letting you believe it won't spread to others they have decided to threaten any one of any kind of power it seems like, no matter if it territories, lands, or a Miko, we have all been disrespected by them and I would like to get

this all taken care of instead of letting a possible drawn out war with some damn demoness, dark Miko, and sorcerer that got there hands on a little power and brains." She nodded and then focused on the next things to come.

A few minutes later the men went to the front of the cave giving Kagome privacy to get back into her dried clothes. Ayame woke up a little but still looked quite tired so Kouga gathered her up while InuTaisho helped Kagome place the children on Kiana's back. Sesshoumaru had put his haori and armor back on, and then took in the smell of Kagome's scent on his clothes. After that was all done, InuTaisho gave Kagome her belongings while she held onto the two children in front of her.

They all left the cave and headed to the village where the children are from. Kagome landed in the village just as the villagers were coming out of their huts. The parents of the children thanked Kagome for there return and said there goodbyes and watched Kagome take to the skies on Kiana. They then almost had a heart attack when they saw strong looking youkais meet up with her and head to the youkai of the North's castle direction. The children woke up and told there parents everything which frightened them that children had been with youkai Lords and generals with the Miko Kagome-sama. None-the-less they were grateful that children were returned safely.

I hope you all liked the long chapter. I would rather do long all together chapters than have a short one. It keeps you busy and helps me get more reviews on the events to come. Now give me your votes on if this Sorcerer should try to take Kagome as his bride or not. Of course, he will not since this is a Sessh Kag story, at least eventually they will get back together. In addition, one more vote on if Kagome should stay at the western castle after the meeting or even if she should leave with Sesshoumaru when he goes back to the castle to attend to business before the next meeting. Well let me know, I'm thinking about having her either go off on her own and try and train with her new sword or stay at one of the castles. Let me know!

Thanks! In addition, lemons will be much later by the way.


End file.
